Many computing devices (e.g. laptops, notebooks, ultrabooks, tablets, and personal computers) for consumers use or are integrated with human interface devices (HIDs). Such interface devices are configured for communicating user input to the computing devices, and may thus also be known as user interface devices. Examples of such user interface devices or HIDs are keyboards, touchpads, mousepads, mice, joysticks, and the like. In most computer systems, each HID is distinct and separate from one another. For example, in a typical home computer system, the computer system includes a keyboard that is separate from a mouse. The keyboard and the mouse are independent components that perform their own unique functions. In another example of a typical laptop or notebook, the laptop comprises or is integrated with a keyboard and a separate touchpad. The keyboard is configured to receive user input via keys of the keyboard, while the touchpad is configured to emulate a mouse to provide mouse cursor functions in response to user input. Like the home computer system, in a laptop configuration, the touchpad is disposed at a separate location from the keyboard, usually forward (relative to the screen) of the keyboard.
One example product of a HID where the keyboard and the touchpad are located at distinct positions is the Microsoft Touch Cover 2. The product is coupleable to a second device, such as the Microsoft Surface, for providing user input for the second device. Thus, user input received by the Microsoft Touch Cover 2 is transmitted as input signals to the Microsoft Surface. In the Microsoft Touch Cover 2 product, the keyboard area and the touchpad area are separate from each other. In order to use the mouse cursor or to utilize the mouse function, the user needs to move his hands from the keyboard area to the touchpad area. One problem associated with this product is that the user needs to move his hands over a distance in order to switch from keyboard mode to mouse mode.
United States Patent Publication No. 2014/0078063 discloses a keyboard device having gesture-initiated functions. The keyboard device includes multiple keys that are touch-sensitive. There are multiple pressure-sensitive touch sensors for detecting actuations on the keys of the keyboard. Actuation on each key transmits an input signal associated with the key to a computer. Additionally, a user can perform gestures across the keys in order to perform different functions, such as shortcuts. However, it is necessary for the user to provide user input on at least one of the keys in order to perform any functions. If the user presses a region outside of a discrete key, the device would not be able to detect the user input. Further, in this device, there is a risk of the user accidentally typing a key when the user intends to perform a gesture across the keys.
Therefore, in order to address or alleviate at least one of the aforementioned problems and/or disadvantages, there is a need to provide a human interface device in which there are at least some improved features over conventional approaches, such as those described above.